


you get a friendship date! you get a friendship date! everybody gets a friendship date!

by IlliterateButterfly



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cute, Gen, Not Beta Read, Reggie loves his friends!, and his friends love him, friendship date, i wrote this before bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlliterateButterfly/pseuds/IlliterateButterfly
Summary: reggie wants to go on a friendship date with luke and alex.
Comments: 25
Kudos: 375





	you get a friendship date! you get a friendship date! everybody gets a friendship date!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back with another one baby!!!! I hope you like this one, i really liked this one!

“Ok, so say that again.” Luke asked Reggie to repeat himself.

He sat next to Alex on the couch; they both shared a confused look on their faces. Their shared expression caused by Reggie’s request.

Reggie hung his head in shame then repeated himself. “What was so weird? I was asking you guys out on a friendship date.” 

Alex and Luke looked at each other. Alex spoke up first. “You see Reggie, a 'friendship date’ is not a real thing.” The drummer used finger quotes when talking about the concept of friendship date.

Reggie shook his head. “It’s totally a real thing! I saw it in one of Julie’s magazines.” He explained. 

Luke made a mental note to make sure that Reggie didn’t get his hands on another magazine into they crossover, and if he was lucky the afterlife wouldn't have magazines filled with such bad ideas. Reggie sighed. “Look guys it’s our afterlife we should be living it up! Alex you just lay around the studio and think about Willie, Luke you just write songs or visit your folks, we could be doing so much more.”

He had them there. Alex could’ve argued that he sometimes went outside but only to visit the spots he went with Willie and that wouldn’t help his case. There was nothing that Luke had to argue, Reggie hit the nail of the head this time.

“I’ll go with you on this…….friendship date” Alex mumbled reluctantly.

“Yes!” Reggie cheered. He pointed to Luke, his smile spreading wide.

Luke looked Reggie dead in the eyes and told him “We have to be back before Julie gets home or she’ll worry” 

Reggie put his hands in the air. “Success! Ok, people follow me!” He said before poofing out of the room. 

Luke felt instant regret and Alex felt uneasy of what was to come. But they still poofed out of the studio.

♡

The ghost members of Julie and The Phantoms were in a dance studio. Mirrors surrounded them, the hard wood floors shined against the lights. In the front of the room had a young man and woman standing near a boom box. Everyone else in the dance class were senior citizens. Even worse they were wearing clothes that made them look like they were out of spaghetti western.

Alex did more than a double take he did a full 360. “Reggie, what are we doing here?” 

“Isn't it obvious? We’re learning how to square dance” Reggie’s voice was practically dripping with excitement.

It should’ve been a hard decision for Alex and Luke on whether they should say. But it wasn’t. “Nope.” They both said before they poofed out.

Well the joke was on them even though he was alone Reggie perfected his do-si-do. 

♡

Reggie reached to the conclusion that he came on too strong with the square dancing class. The next day he had a different plan.

He brought up the idea of the of a friendship date once again. “No, no, no I’m not learning to square dance or to breakdance or anything!” Luke said. Alex nodded agreeing with him.

Reggie stood his ground on the topic. “I understand that square dancing maybe wasn’t the best choice but I have a new idea for our friendship date.” 

The boys were still unconvinced. “Plus, my birthday is coming up and I will consider this my birthday gift from you.”

“Your birthday is four months away but fine.” Luke agreed.

With Luke agreeing, Alex had basically no choice to not go. They poofed out to a forest.

“Today we’re going on a nature walk!” Reggie announced.

Alex was into the idea. It seemed fun plus they were ghosts so they wouldn’t get tired.

Luke on the other hand was frantically looking around. Once he realized they were in a forest. He swayed his hands around his head. “Are they on me! Get them off me!” He was shaking his arms trying to get imaginary bugs off him.

“Dude! We’re dead, bugs can’t touch us!” Reggie attempted to calm Luke down.

This did not help Luke calm down. “They’re still here though with their big eyes and razor sharp wings.” Luke shuddered then poofed out.

Alex saw the disappointment on Reggie’s face and attempted to console him. “I’m still here Reggie, let’s do this friendship date thing. Where are we walking to?” 

This helped a bit. “We’re going to walk to that hill then down that hill and then walk back to the studio.” Reggie explained pointing to different hills that were very far apart.

Alex didn’t have the best sense of direction but he knew that those hills were miles apart, and he wasn’t going to walk miles. “Ah. Is that a bug.” He pointed in a random direction before poofing out. His acting skills needed a lot of work. 

If Reggie was honest the nature walk idea was very boring without his friends.

♡

The next day Reggie didn’t have another friendship date idea. Alex and Luke spent the first half of the day as normal until Julie came in.

“So, does someone wanna tell me why Reggie is venting to my dad about his friendship date ideas flopped?” She asked them both. “Also, who taught him the word flopped?” Julie added.

Luke explained what was going. “Are you kidding me! Friendship dates are so fun, Flynn and I have them all the time.”

“We didn’t want to square dance or walk miles in a bug filled forest though.” Luke commented.

Julie sighed. “The point of a friendship date is to just have fun with your friends, you guys just need to find something you can all do together.” She said before taking her leave for dinner.

Alex and Luke shared a guilt filled look. Wanting to do something to make it up to Reggie they started planning.

♡

The moment Julie was gone the plan was in motion. Alex brought Reggie to the studio and Luke secured the item they needed for their plan.

“Reggie, we’re sorry that we didn’t do your friendship date ideas.” Alex apologized.

Reggie was still visibly upset. “To make it up to you, Julie is letting us borrow her mini computer to watch all of the Star Wars movies!” Luke said, presenting Julie’s laptop that he stole from her room.

“I can finally find out what a jar jar binks is!” Reggie cheered.

They watched Star Wars movies for the rest of the day until Julie got back from school and took the laptop back. But when that happened Reggie taught Luke and Alex what they missed from the square dancing lesson. It was a good day and a wonderful friendship date.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments mucho appreciated! critics also mucho appreciated!


End file.
